The Major
by TalonTalon
Summary: The vampires have started a war to control the human race, some hide, some fight, and some watch out for others. When the last group is found The Major takes a certain leader to be his.


My name is Crimson, and I am part of the last surviving group of humans that are free. The world has been taken over by the vampires; the army never stood a chance. Now the vampires had captured the humans and used then as blood slaves, or they just killed them. But not me I had fought against the humans working for the bloodsuckers, I had killed people, and I had survived. I was 13 when the wars got to England, they had killed everyone, they had hired humans to bring others to them. I was 13 when I killed my first human. That was all three years ago, I'm 16 now. I watch over one boy and two girls, they follow my command, I know England so those people depend on me to stay alive. At the moment we were staying in an abandoned house.

"46?" That was what I told people to call me, no one ever knew my name. I wont let them know my name, in case they were spies to the vampire army.

"Over here," I said from my room, I was just finishing my watch.

"We just saw two vampires coming up the street, do west." I ran out of the room, if I had to I would leave them all here.

"Ok everyone lets move." We had to run before they got close enough to hear our heart beats.

"I say we stay," a man that had joined last week said.

"You stay you die," he was to cocky.

"We have all decided we aren't going to follow a 16 year old girl. I am the new leader not you." So they all wanted to die?

"Fine but this is your choice." I picked up my things and left.

I went north while the vampires headed toward the west to the house were the traders still were; I knew they were going to die, and the thought of more life taken was almost maddening. I felt my tears bream over as I continued to run, I had to get far away from that house before the vampires got there. I knew my scent would be there; and I knew they would track me.

JPOV

There was one group of humans left that had not been captured, and we have found them in England; they had hidden out in an abandoned house. I am Major Jasper Whitlock Hale, I led the vampire army. I give the orders I do not receive them. Everything that happens in this war is my decision. Now that the last humans were captured the war has ended and I have won.

My cell rang.

"Major?"

"Yes?" It was one of the soldiers I sent to retrieve the humans.

"We have found six humans, but there is a scent of one more that we couldn't find. It seems one has gotten away." I growled, one human was keeping me from my victory.

"Find them and bring them to me." I shut the phone.

Whoever this human was would die at my hand, or I would in slave them as my own personal human pet.

CPOV

Vampires may be silent but I have been trained to hear them, they always made some kind of sound; and I heard as they tracked me. Their were three when I saw them come out of the shadows.

"Hello little human," a tall vampire purred as he appeared in front of me.

He was larger that any vampire I had ever seen, his hair was short and black, he wore dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black cloak. His eyes were red just like all of them. The second had white hair, red eyes, he wore all black but no clock. The last one had red hair and wore all white, with the black cloak over top. I choose the one closet to me to die. I flung the gasoline I kept in a water bottle at him than threw my Zippo at him; he caught fire within seconds. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I was grabbed by the other vampires and dragged backward; I had no hope of fighting against a vampire but I would still try.

"So this girl is the last human not captured?" He laughed than like he couldn't believe it.

I turned and spat at him, he growled and lifted his hand like he was going to hit me.

"Aro, the Major wanted this one." the red hair one said.

The Major? Where had I heard that name before? Oh god! Major Jasper Whitlock Hale! The one who started this war, the one who has taken over the human race.

JPOV

They had found the human, the last human rebel, I have won the war.

"We have the human Major." Aro said as he walked into the training room.

"Good bring it in." I picked my shirt up and put it back on, than turned to the door.

Aro came back in holding a teenage girl. Her hair was black and was naturally spiky, her eyes were bright purple, her skin was vampire pale, and she was glaring at me.

"This is the last human?" A little teenage girl; couldn't have lasted this long in a vampire war.

"Don't act so surprised you bloodsucking son of a bi-" Aro cut her off by yanking her hair back.

"She has quite a temper problem Major," he said as an apology.

"So she does." I circled them and looked closely at the girl.

She had vampire beauty, which was very uncommon among humans.

"What's your name girl?" She looked as if she'd like to kill me.

"None of your fuc-" Aro pulled her hair again.

"Answer the question," he growled.

"Hey Aro is it? Did you enjoy watching your friend burn?" She smiled evilly at him.

Aro hissed at her and was beyond angry. He was about to kill her.

"Who did we lose?" I would not let him kill this rare human.

"James." That was one of my best soldiers. This one girl had killed a new born vampire soldier and didn't have a scratch on her?

The girl started to laugh quietly, she didn't seem to have any fear. Well I could change that.

"You are dismissed Aro."

He nodded and let go of the girl, she quickly stepped away from him, he glared at her and she flipped him off. She watched him leave and looked at the door.

"What's your name?" I didn't like to repeat myself.

"46." She moved back a step toward the door.

"That's not your real name." She was beginning to make me angry.

"Your right but you can call me 46." I've had enough of this.

I reached out and grabbed her, she didn't even seem scared at how close I had gotten in less than half a second.

"No human or vampire speaks to me this way. You will answer my question with the truth as soon as I ask, if not you will be punished." I expected her to be afraid, but she wasn't; she just laughed again.

"I'm going to kill you the first chance I get," she snarled at me, her smirk promising me she would try.

"Oh really?" I growled; I'd like to see her try.

"Watch your back." She whispered glaring at me.

Hmm she had spunk I liked that, maybe she'd be my bed partner tonight.

"You look like you'd last more than a night, see you in my room."

She looked shocked for a moment than her expression clouded over to anger.

"No you wont! You demon from hell! I hope you burn into ash!" She kept going until the women came to clean her up and get her ready for me.

CPOV

Two vampire women led me to a room with rakes of clothes and a bathtub.

"Go get a bath while we find you clothes, that the Major will like." They pushed me toward it.

After my bath they put me into clothes, a small black strapless dress that went up to the middle of my thighs, purple fish net thigh highs, and no shoes.

"The Major will like this," one woman said to the other.

"I'm sure he will that damn pervert." I looked like a fucking whore!

They did my hair so it fell wavy down my back, and sent me into a large room that was painted in blacks and oranges. They locked me in and I was to stay in here and wait. But I had to find a way out of here before Major dickhead got back. I must admit he was breath taking with his curly blond hair, red eyes, very tall body, pale skin, and all his muscle. But he was a vampire and he was a demon; he was going to rape and kill me. And I will not let this happen to me, I would find an escape.

I didn't know if we were on the first floor, but there was a window with thick curtains in front of it; I walked over and pulled those back. It was night time so I couldn't see if I was high up or not; but I didn't care I was getting out of here. The window was locked, you'd need a key to open it. I sighed angrily.

"You wouldn't get a foot," I jumped I didn't hear him come in.

The Major stood behind me in a pair of black jeans and nothing else, his tall pale body was muscular and beautiful; but very intimidating. He scared the hell out of me, but I wouldn't let him see that; I would survive this just like everything else.

"Damn that dress makes you look sexy," his eyes roamed my body; the look on his face made me feel like my clothes had somehow disappeared.

"You're a pervert," I said bravely.

"I think you'd look better in the dark." The dark! No!

"Wait!" He couldn't turn the light off, I didn't like the dark!

"Oh so that's what scares you." He smirked evilly at me before the lights went off, plunging me into darkness.

The night my parents died we were hidden in the basement in darkness, we couldn't see anything; the vampires found a way in. My dad told me to run; than I felt wetness splash my body; I ran into darkness no idea were I was or if anyone was behind me. Now I made sure I always had light around me at all times.

JPOV

The girl who told me to call her 46 was scared of the dark, I stood, and watched her; her heart rate accelerated dramatically, and started to shake all over. I finally found her fear.

"Hmm scared of the dark?" When she heard my voice so close she jumped.

"P-Please turn the light back on," she was trembling all over.

I moved silently and stood behind her, I ran my hand up the rough material of her purple fish nets, she jumped like she'd been stabbed. She turned around and looked into the darkness trying to see me, I chuckled darkly.

"I'll turn the light on if you answer my questions." I lied.

"Ok." She was truly frightened.

"What's your real name?"

"Crimson." She said quickly.

"How old are you?" She looked young.

"Sixteen," her voice was beginning to shake.

"How did you manage to survive this long?" That was the answer I really wanted.

"I just did," she was starting to look around again.

I went up to her and stood in front of her again, her eyes had tears falling from them, the purple in her eyes seemed to change to gold as her eyes grew more frightened. Her scent was better than anything I've ever found in any other human.

"The light?" She said loudly not knowing I was only inches from her.

"I lied," I chuckled than, this was going to be fun.

CPOV

He was right in front of me and I didn't even realize it; I had to get out of here or at least get the lights back on. I walked backward, and ran into the Major; I didn't take time to think I just ran forward.

"Wrong way," he whispered in my ear.

His voice was everywhere, I couldn't escape; and for the first time in three years I just stopped and let fear take me. I could feel my cold tears run down my face, I bowed my head and looked at the darkness. I felt his hands slip around my arms in a painful grip. I flinched and tried to pull away, but his vampire strength was to much for me.

"Let go of me," I whispered.

He let go of one of my arms and slid his hand down my side; I reached down to stop his hand, but he growled and pushed me forward.

JPOV

Crimson stumbled from my push, and landed on the bed; just as I planned. The black dress she wore had slid up with the impact to revile her hot pink ruffle boy shorts. Her perfect ass looked sexy in those panties, her pale skin standing out against the color dramatically. Her black hair hung on her back blending in with the short black dress she wore. She was beautiful, and she was now mine.

I ran my hands up the back of her warm thighs feeling the purple fishnets, than playing with the ruffles on her panties. She jumped and pulled herself up and crawled away form me; only to find a wall on the other end of the bed.

"There's nowhere else for you to run little human." I purred grabbing her ankle and pulling her back to me, her dress now up to the middle of her stomach.

She made a little whimper sound when she felt my cold hands stop at the top of her thigh highs. She reached down and grabbed my wrist in an attempt to stop me.

"Enough," I growled, I have had enough of her fighting.

I reached under my bed and pulled out a some rope I had from the last fighter, I tied it around her wrists before she had time to fight.

"That's better." I purred into her ear, she cringed.

I moved my hands back to where they were, I slipped my fingers under the material of the fish nets than ripped them off. She gasp out in surprise and fear. I rubbed her warm skin; she moved underneath my hands trying to move away.

"Move again and you wont live through the night." I was loving the scent of her fear.

CPOV

Did I really want to live through the night? If I lived that would mean I would still be under the control of the Major.

His hands moved up my stomach and gripped the whore dress they had put me in; he ripped that off me as well, they didn't give me a bra so the top half of my body was now bare. I was sobbing now there was no hope. Was there any chance that I could somehow be saved? I knew the answer to that, no, no one will come to my rescue.

"This would go easier if you calmed down." he said moving his hands slowly up my body.

"L-Like I could." I was living two of my worst fears.

"Either way you chose I don't care. I'll still have you no matter what." His hands continued up my body, causing shivers to go up my spine.

JPOV

After her dress was in shreds on the floor I finally got a good view of her perfect body, her breasts were full and would fit perfectly in my hands. Her skin was so warm under my cold hands; it felt so good to be this close. The only thing Crimson wore now was her sexy pink panties.

"What's your favorite color?" I was curious to know if she even liked pink at all.

"Red," she mumbled.

Hmm the color of blood; strange. For a moment I thought of how she would be as a vampire; she'd probably be a soldier. I chuckled a little it was ironic that her favorite color would be red, with her name being Crimson.

"Screw you," she said suddenly; her voice angry.

"Ah the spunk has returned." This was just getting better and better.


End file.
